


If I told you we could bathe in all the lights

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Introspection, Multi, Napping, Pseudo-Poetic Plotless BS, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: This is my collection of everything that I liked but felt too short to put in a separate work. Look forward to lots of things.





	1. Chapter 1

Thyme walked into the apartment, tossing her keycard onto the table. The late afternoon light filtered throughout their tiny space, making everything seem dreamlike. With Sunny’s help, she stripped her dirty armor off, and changed into an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

She poked aside a few of the nearly empty boxes lying on the floor, wandering back into the sparse kitchen. Thyme yawned a little as she nudged the teakettle on to the stove. The one cabinet that had already had stuff filling it was the one containing her small tea collection. However, when she opened it the first thing she noticed was a surprisingly large shape filling the cupboard.

“Thundercloud.” Thyme spoke softly, reaching for Sable’s shoulder. “I love you, but we’ve talked about why you can’t do this.” 

The warlock stirred a little, giving her own little yawn. “You weren’t supposed to be home until Friday.”

“It’s Friday afternoon.” She opened the other cupboard door.

“Oh.” Sable pulled herself out of the cupboard and hurtled towards the floor. Thyme slipped her arms around her, managing to pull her back upright. She blinked up at her sleepily. Thyme sighed.

“Why don’t we take a nap?” She offered, leading Sable to lean on her shoulder.

“Mhhm”

Thyme sighed and turned off the stove, gently leading Sable with her over to the couch. She pulled her down with her, laying Thyme’s head on her chest. The warlock’s robes were surprisingly comfortable. Sable was softly snoring within minutes. A nap wasn’t the worst way to spend the afternoon, Thyme decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayin gets angsty in the garden.

Ayin had nightmares about the Red War. She dreamt of her fields at the Farm, digging her hands into the soil in an effort to root out the weeds before the vines would wrap around her ghost and tear him apart. The way she could never pull them fast enough. The way they just kept growing. She dreamt of the assault on the city, of the version where they weren’t able to run.

Idly, she thought about how much shit she’d been through to get to the point where the proper reaction to a nightmare was to lay stiff as a board with her eyes barely opened to stop their light from giving her away. That was the only reason her fireteam hadn’t discovered the fact their leader barely slept at night. And that was just the way she wanted it.

She coped with time in her garden. It was the one place where she could make things instead of destroying them. Ayin would spend hours there every week, tending to each and every individual plant’s needs, no matter how particular

Some nights though, it wasn’t enough to chase out the nightmares. Ayin would wander the rooftop garden, digging her hands into the dirt and just trying to bury everything that haunted her. She was left alone still, watching the moonlight cascade off the back of a leaf like it was water and thinking about how her friends have plant names and her plants have friend’s names and she grows thyme and mint and chamomile and nightshade all in a row. The edges of all parts of her life tended to blur together like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

Ayin breathed softly in the growing chill of twilight, leaning her weight against Cayde’s legs and letting her feet dangle off the tower roof. Teirn pushed in from the other side, staring out at the traveler. Cayde sighed, absentmindedly patting the heads of his protégés. As much as he missed the field, quiet evenings like these with close friends were rare outside of the City’s safety

Ayin interrupted his musings in a soft voice. “Would you two humor me?” She asked carefully.

“Depends.” Cayde looked down at her.

“There are these old, old earth songs people used to sing on ships. Ocean ships, not spaceships.” She picked her explanation out carefully. “One struck me as appropriate for the moment. I wondered if you two would sing it with me. These were written for groups.”

“What does it sound like?” Teirn asked, still staring lazily into the Traveller’s light.

Ayin held Jason still in her lap, letting the little ghost play an old recording. The singing, slightly mournful rang out over the still city. Cayde despite himself started to nod along, and Teirn found himself keeping time with his foot against the rooftop.

She turned to them, eyes glowing pleading slightly. Tiern shrugged and Cayde nodded. Ayin looked back out and started to sing.

> Oh we’d be all right if the wind was in our sails
> 
> Oh we’d be all right if the wind was in our sails
> 
> Oh we’d be all right if the wind was in our sails
> 
> And we’ll all hang on behind
> 
>   

> 
> …
> 
>   

> 
> And, we’ll roll the old chariot along,
> 
> we’ll roll the old chariot along,
> 
> we’ll roll the old chariot along
> 
> and we’ll all hang on behind 

Ayin finished and listened to Teirn as he sustained the last note. They sat in companionable silence for a while until Cayde laughed.

“We must be quite the picture.”

Teirn sighed, and Ayin, the only one capable of it, rolled her eyes.

“Suppose we are.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Ayin saw three little children running and playing Crucible in the streets, her heart melted a little. They were so small! And so, so, passionate.

“Jason, do we have anything we absolutely have to do this afternoon?” She asked quietly

“It’s all clear, except for dinner with Cayde and Tiern.” He whispered back.

“Splendid.”

  


“Hello there fighters.” Ayin leaned down in the middle of their game, making sure Jason floated visibly. “I see you are waging brave battle. Tell me, what are your names?”

The tallest one puffed her chest a little. Ayin placed her at 9 or 8. “I’m Rei! I was being Shaxx! That’s Laura- she wanted to be a hunter, and that’s Alby- he was being a warlock.” Ayin nodded seriously. The other two were probably 6 or 7, and looked a little shy.

“Do you watch the crucible?” She asked them. All three nodded. “How would you like to meet some guardians?”

Laura screamed, Alby nodded eagerly, and Rei punched the air. Ayin smiled and gestured onwards. “Follow me.”

She used the link Jason and her shared to speak without talking out loud. “Call Shaxx, tell him that I know he isn’t busy, he owes me one, and that I have a group of small children who we’re about to make burst with joy.” Jason murmured agreement, and started the call.

By the time they arrived at the tower proper, Alby was hanging on her cloak, Rei was boldly leading the way, and Laura was riding on her shoulders. People cleared the way for the strange procession, and Ayin was enjoying the attention for once. The children were beaming.

They pulled to a halt in front of Lord Shaxx, who was standing in his usual spot. He knelt down to talk to them as Ayin slid Ira off her shoulders.

“I hear you are some brave fighters!” Shaxx boomed. “I am glad to meet you on this fine day!”

Ayin carefully prodded the starstruck youths forward. Shaxx pulled out three small packages and handed them to the three.

Laura overcame her fright first to take the package and ripped it open without a care for the incredible packaging. She let the torn paper fall to the floor, and pulled out a hunter’s cloak. It dwarfed her immensely, pooling around her feet in waves. She squealed with joy, and ran back up towards Ayin to show her her cloak.

The other two went wild, searching through the wrapping paper. Shaxx had managed to find a Warlock’s bond and a Titan’s mark as well, and all of the children were comparing their prizes. Shaxx sidled up to Ayin quietly with Laura wrapped around his neck happily. He leaned in, quiet for once in his life.

“Don’t worry about this one. It was my honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what it's two updates in a night!


	5. Chapter 5

Thyme paused with her key hovering just above the lock of her apartment door. Her body froze, doing it’s best to silence itself so she could pick out all of the background noises. The sidearm at her hip felt heavy, and she could feel her fingers instinctively reaching for it.

Sunny helped her slip the door open and they both stalked through the door. Thyme was no hunter, but she could keep quiet when she needed to.

The strange noise that had alerted her resolved itself more clearly. First she could make out tones, and then words. She relaxed, letting out a rattling sort of sigh. Who though, was singing? Thyme closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen.

Sable was in the tiny kitchen, curled up in the basket of clean laundry they had yet to fold. The sun framed her face beautifully, lighting up her eyes as she focused on the datapad in her hand. She was singing softly, some old earth tune she loved to listen to so much. Thyme’s breath caught in her throat. Some long-forgotten servo started to whir in her cheeks. Sable started, turning to look around. She smiled a little, waving.

“Oh! Didn’t realize you were going to get home so soon.” Sable said sheepishly.

“That was beautiful.” Thyme whispered.

Sable waved it off. “Ah, I’m not that good at singing. Just something I do when I’m alone.”

“You should do it more often.” She urged, walking closer to the laundry basket. Sable stretched, setting the tablet down on her lap. Thyme reached down, picking her up and pulling her close. She reached into the embrace, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. They stayed there for a minute, before Thyme pulled away.

“I should probably take a shower.” She mumbled, stepping back.

Sable dusted off the front of her robes. “Probably. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” 

Thyme smiled as she started running the water, listening to Sable’s soft voice from the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Ayin shivered against the cold, pulling her hood up further onto her head. The rain poured through the last city, leaving anyone misfortunate or stupid enough to be out in the street drenched. The skyscrapers towered over her without shielding her from any of the rain. It was like her own little forest, a wilderness she knew like the back of her hand.

She walked quickly, dashing around corners and relying more on her mental map than her eyes to navigate the streets. Her eyes were glued to the ground, hoping to avoid any curious civilians as she tried to return with the groceries. Her ears, however, were wide open. When she heard a tiny cry, she snapped her face up, looking around for the source.

Tucked into a small alcove was a tiny feline mewling pitifully. Ayin slung her bags around onto her shoulder and scooped up the kitten into her arms. She held the poor kitty close to her chest while she ran the rest of the way to the apartment.

Jason buzzed the doors open for her, watching nervously as they climbed all 17 flights of stairs to the apartment. She threw open the door, tossing her grocery bags onto the counter. Tiern poked his head out of the door like a meerkat at the sudden sound.

“Ayin! Did you grab the- what’s that?” He blinked, brain whirring faster than the words leaving his mouth. “Is that a cat?”

“Yes.” She shrugged off her cloak while resting the cat in one arm, using the warm layer to make a small nest on the couch. The cat cried out as soon as it left her arms, mewling pitifully.

“Is it… ours?” He stepped all the way out, coming to stand above it. Ayin grabbed the notepad off the counter and popped a pen. She thrust the note into his hands.

“Here’s your shopping list.” She turned. “There’s a store with most of this if you take the alley behind the kitchen store, take a left at the second street, and look for the backdoor with the blue flowerpots with the daffodils.”

Tiern nodded, getting the same glint in his eyes he did with a particularly difficult mission. He disappeared out the front door with a swirling flash of cloak.

Ayin picked up the kitten, cooing to it. It seemed to brighten immediately as she coddled it. Tiern appeared 30 minutes later to find her lying on the couch with a book in her hands and the kitten lying on her stomach. He pointed to indicate the bags in his hand.

“You can set it up.” She whispered. “I’ve decided to name her Nepenthes.”

“Nep- you know what? Sounds cool.” Tiern shrugged. “I’m not changing the litter though.”

“Then I’m not buying your chips.” She called after him. He flipped her the bird but laughed as he walked into the bathroom with a litter box.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a multi-chapter thing in order to shame myself into writing more. So, if you liked the little bit, then there will be more! Because I like these two, and I do love to write.


End file.
